Capture Me First
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: The infamous Akatsuki is after a certain feminine blonde. Deidara doesn't want to be capture but whoever said the blonde has a say in anything? DeidaraxAkatsuki Chapter 12 is up! Rated M now!
1. Chapter 1

Capture Me First

Chapter One

I do not own Naruto. Only this random yet meaningful idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Freshly pure snowflakes gracefully descend from the misty gloomy atmosphere to the white blanket ground of collective snow fall.

A pair of auburn eyes gazes off into the distance, seeming rather blasé about the recent news. Apparently, Pein decided to recruit a new partner for the puppeteer. Sasori, quite frankly, wasn't impressed. He would rather work unaccompanied by some little nuisance. In fact, without his former team mate, Orochimaru, he discovered that his focus and motivation in completing things were not hindered by outside distractions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pein orders Itachi Uchiha and Kisame to catch the targeted individual in the Iwa village. After a simple nod from the Uchiha, the two Akatsuki members dissipate in a wisp of smoke. Pein smirks with a vague expression of deception.

Itachi was slightly inquisitive about this infamous ninja from Iwa village. He had little knowledge of this village. Therefore, naturally he was aware of everything around him and was not afraid to strike. Kisame could sense the eagerness from his partner and the vibe created a stronger chakra flow through both of their veins.

"Wait here, Kisame." Itachi whispers as he tilts his straw hat to mask his identity from others. Kisame remains hidden behind a dead and slightly snow coated tree, masking his chakra. Performing a lightning fast hand signal, he disappears with a trace of ominous raven feathers in his trail.

The Uchiha immediately noticed a presence of chakra in the lifeless snowy vicinity. He was temporarily sidetracked by a sight up ahead. Approximately thirty feet away displays a shivering person near a waterfall. The corners of the raven haired criminal's mouth tug faintly upwards at an unassuming target.

Itachi secretly sent his hidden partner a signal that he located the target. Mission accomplished.

Kisame and Itachi quietly approach their unsuspecting prey with soundproof footsteps through the snowy blanket below them. Kisame nods, indicating that it's over for this unaware ninja.

"You're coming with us, little girl." Kisame declares in a confident tone. The ninja leaps backwards, alert and furious.

"I'm not going anywhere!" The ninja stood his ground with anger in his voice and heart. This blonde was challenging two Akatsuki members, who towered over him.

Itachi chuckled as the petite and feminine looking ninja blue eyes adverted away from the Uchiha's intimidating crimson ones. Kisame laughed as well, "Do you really believe that you can handle two powerful men?" The blonde growled like a rabid dog with clenched fists and fury burning in his sapphire eyes. Kisame and Itachi were so confident about this mission and started laughing their asses off. The young ninja utilized this distraction as an opportunity to escape.

Before the two Akatsuki members realized it, the blonde vanished from the scene. Itachi cursed under his breath as Kisame's laughs seized into absolute silence.

"Our precious new Akatsuki member shouldn't be too difficult to capture," Kisame snickered as he fastened his sword on his back to a comfortable position. Itachi nodded, saturated in the internal self-confidence of this situation. He supposed that this was like a deadly wolf chasing after a desperately frightened lamb.

* * *

The blonde haired ninja felt tears trickle slowly down his dirty face. He lost his family, his village, his friends, and now his dignity. Everyone wanted to capture him for a plethora of reasons. Now, a broken blonde is being hunted down by two strange criminals.

"Here, little Blondie!" Kisame shouted in a mocking way as if he were calling for his dog. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he sensed the powerful chakra approaching quickly.

Suddenly, a gust of wind caused the Iwa ninja to stumble back a little through the thick white snow.

"Stay away from me, hmm!" He cried out desperately in pain as he lost his footing and noticed two men towering over him. They smirked with a hint of arrogance at the helpless blonde stuck in the deep freezing snow. Kisame yanked the shivering ninja out of the snow at such a high speed that left the blonde with a headache.

The Iwa ninja recovered quickly from the dizziness and performed substitution jutsu. Kisame growled, tossing the piece of dead wood aside and decided to catch this little runt.

"Just leave me alone, un!" The twenty year old warned as he evaded Kisame's powerful sword.

Itachi appeared quickly behind the panicking blonde and snatched both of his slender wrists. A swift intake of icy air and quivering limbs triggered numbness in his heart as the other Akatsuki member touched his face.

"You are so attractive, yet filthy!" Kisame laughed as he held the blonde captive in his strong arms.

"Let's return back to Pein. Mission accomplished." Kisame nodded at Itachi as he stepped forward, struggling with the violent blonde in his arms.

"Stop squirming! You're coming with us and that's final!" Kisame tightened his grip around the slender blonde's shuddering frame.

"No…" The golden haired ninja whispered feebly as Itachi performed a jutsu that caused white feathers to appear and float around in front of him. Kisame shielded the sleeping jutsu from himself to avoid falling asleep.

The struggle seized with a limb body in the shark like criminal's heavy duty grip. Itachi and Kisame disappeared in a flash back to the headquarters.

Thank you for reading! The story is not even close to being over yet! Stay tuned my awesome readers! Please review so I know how I am progressing and your reactions! :) I would like to hear what you have to say :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capture Me First

Chapter Two

I do not own Naruto. Just this idea. Oh, thank you for those who favorite this story and placed it on your alerts. That honestly means a lot to me! Thank you for the review! This chapter is a little longer :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Nice work. However, it took you longer than expected. I guess he was a bit of a handful?" Pein laugh quietly as he secretly enjoyed the scene before his piercing eyes. The fair-haired ninja was finally waking up to a fear-provoking reality. Everything around him had an inexplicable ambiance. One of his five senses became inadequate in this pitch dark chamber.

"I think she's awake." A distant voice announced with little enthusiasm and attention. Sluggish footsteps advanced closer to the restrained and half-conscious blonde haired ninja.

"Where am I, hmm?" The ninja's voice cracked with a hint of anxiety. The footsteps stopped, causing the blonde to become consumed in intense panic.

"State your name," the voice was right in front of him and did not sound thrilled at all. The twenty year old Iwa ninja was reluctant and stubborn, of course. The other individual huffed, patience vexed. He decided to provoke an answer. He swiftly clutched the blonde's throat to startle the captive. This worked perfectly.

Tears splashed onto the interrogator's hand, which produced a startled response followed by a frustrated sigh.

"Why are you cry-"

"Let me go, un! I just want to live… a normal li-life! B-But no...!" The blonde's outburst could be heard throughout the entire headquarters. The Akatsuki member tightened his grip around the blonde's throat. The ninja cried out in pain and continued to pour out all of his feelings.

"Instead I am captured by a couple of c-criminals, hmm! Just let me g-"

"Shut up, you little bitch!" The shadowed figure commanded piercingly as he disconnected the chakra shackles from the blonde's wrists and ankles. Before the Iwa ninja had the opportunity to abscond, the abductor knocked him to the ground with an echoing thud.

"Leave me alone, you bastard, un!" The ninja whimpered as he was thrown carelessly over the captor's shoulder.

"You are permanently staying here, little girl." The former shadowed figure explained as he tossed the blonde on his king-size bed. The blonde reacted to the comment in a childish way. He decided to remain quiet about his gender. He was completely sick and tired of everyone referring to him as a female. Suddenly, a devious smirk played on the blonde's pink lips as he observed the older male leave the room.

Meanwhile, Pein was dealing with complaints from a few of the Akatsuki members. Hidan was obviously eager to meet the mysterious new blonde stranger. Kakuzu was concerned about how much this additional member would cost. Sasori complained about not being allowed to meet his new partner yet.

"I understand! Everyone shut up and stop worrying about this and that. Damn, you guys will see our newest member tonight." Pein yelled in a stressed tone as he rubbed his temples. Konan left the meeting room, signaling that she would prepare the blonde with a shower and change of clothes.

A solo knock on the wooden door alarmed the captive inside the room. Konan placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it clockwise, and slowly pushed it open to reveal a half-naked shivering blonde. Konan blushed faintly as she advanced towards the trembling and exposed blonde.

"Follow me." Her voice was full of authority as she stripped out of her cloak to wrap around the bashful blonde.

Konan scurried through the hallway with the blonde trailing closely behind her and turned left to stand in front of an off-white painted door. He assumed that this was the bathroom.

'I thought Pein said that the new Akatsuki member was a male…' Konan opened the door and shoved the blonde inside the standard looking bathroom.

"Take a bath. I'll be right back with your clothes." Konan turned on her heel and hurried in the direction of her bedroom. The blonde removed the cloak, smirking in victory. He twisted the knob clockwise and stepped gracefully into the waterfall of warm water. The water cascaded down his tangled golden locks and washed away all of the grime from his feminine body. He glanced around as a naughty thought popped into his head. His hands slowly glided from his smooth face, over his full rosy pink lips, down his soft neck, and finally rested on his perfectly sized breasts. A blush appeared on his face as he played with his nipples. He detected a jolt of pleasure steam through his hourglass shaped body as he pinched them tentatively.

A few minutes had passed and Konan returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She heard the blonde humming in the shower. The indigo woman frowned slightly and opened the door.

"Hurry up! This is not a public convenience. You should be finished by now."

The blonde lathered his long blonde hair with a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. In a matter of seconds, the blonde was sparkling clean and smelled wonderful compared to before he stepped in the shower.

"Here," Konan handed the blushing blonde a towel and then pointed at the outfit on the counter. "Be quick. I'll give you three minutes to get ready."

As soon as the blue haired Akatsuki woman exited the bathroom, the blonde dried off in a hurry and riffled through the nicely folded outfit.

He held up the black and crimson colored push up bra with slight confusion plastered on his face. He winged it and smiled when his inexperience turned out to be correct. He quickly pulled on the lacy black and deep red panties, feeling weird that nothing was there anymore.

The golden haired ninja slipped into a pair of black boy shorts and a low cut black mesh shirt that exposed his small waist. Finally, he grabbed the Akatsuki cloak and concealed his skimpy outfit underneath as well as his feminine body. Next, he shoved his feet into the black sandals and disposed of the socks. He borrowed an unused toothbrush and scrubbed his tongue of the awful scent. His breath smelt like rotting trash that would drive even a house fly far away. He grabbed a navy blue wide tooth comb and started to blow dry his slightly damp hair.

Without warning, Konan snatched the blonde as he was brushing his freshly smooth blonde tresses out.

The entire organization waited impatiently in the living room for the newest member of the Akatsuki to show up.

Konan descended gracefully down the steps with a modest blonde hiding behind her like a shy child. The woman warned the blonde to not say anything about your gender. Therefore, the blonde has to pretend to be a guy. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please let me know what you think ;) Next chapter might just cause this story to become rated M. Stay tuned! And don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Capture Me First

Chapter Three

I do not own Naruto. Only this idea. Thank you for reading this story so far! I hope to receive additional feedback if possible Reviews are greatly advised. Enjoy! Oh cursing ahead and suggestive themes. Just a warning.

* * *

There was a pregnant silence as Konan made her entrance into the living room full of s-ranked criminals. As soon as they noticed the blonde, Hidan's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. Sasori inwardly smiled at the fact that he had an attractive female partner.

"This is Deidara. Sasori's new partner," Pein presented the blonde bombshell to the lustful men before him.

Hidan zoomed over to the bashful blonde and held the feminine hand in his larger one. "My beautiful Deidara-chan," Hidan raised Deidara's hand up to his lips and left a sweet kiss on it.

Everyone, except Deidara, found this façade not to last very long.

Hidan grinned and shouted as Konan dragged Deidara away from the Jashinist, "Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you are?"

"Hidan, leave my partner alone." Sasori spoke up, sensing a twinge of jealousy cultivate deep inside of him.

Hidan huffed childishly, turned to Pein and inquired, "Why do you allow puppet dick to partner up with such a fucking hot blonde?" Pein sighed, "Because you already have a partner." Kakuzu calculated his money, disregarding the aggravated expression on his partner's face.

"Sasori, please show your new partner where he will be staying." Pein ignored the surprised gasps and disbelief hovering in the air.

The red haired puppeteer smirked at Hidan as he pulled the slightly confused blonde along.

Itachi and Kisame stared at each other in disbelief. How could the blonde they caught this morning turned into a female? Or was he really a she to begin with?

Both Akatsuki members decided that the unknown should be left unknown for now. Everyone else departed in different directions of where their bedrooms were located.

* * *

"Wait here a second," Sasori ordered as he approached his bedroom. It dawned upon him that he still needed to clean up the bedroom to make it look somewhat presentable. Deidara nodded without questioning and was left isolated in the middle of the darkened corridor.

Sasori pulled the door open and swiftly snatched the unobservant blonde's slender wrist. Deidara's eyes widen as he was tossed on his puppet master's twin-sized bed.

Deidara braced himself for an oncoming attack from his new partner. The red head almost appear slightly smitten with the blonde. Deidara found it strange and a bit awkward to say the least.

"You are pretty. I don't believe it. You can't be a guy." Sasori convinced both of them that Deidara was in fact a female. Deidara huffed in a manly way, "Yeah, well it's true, hmmm!" Sasori looked unimpressed, locking the door, and walking over to the defensive blonde.

"I don't believe it until I see it." Sasori laugh quietly as he expeditiously imprisoned Deidara in a susceptible state underneath his dominating frame.

"Help me, un!" Deidara shrieked as the older man pinned her wrists to the bed post with chakra strings. The blonde tossed and turned as Sasori slowly unbuttoned the cloak. His brown eyes widened at the wonderful sight in front of him and grabbed a kunai knife from his pouch.

Lust consumed his logical thinking mind.

The only thing that the puppeteer craved was the struggling submissive blonde underneath him.

"Pl-Please, you don't have to do this, un!" Deidara cried out as the kunai knife dragged slowly across the mesh shirt. Deidara was exposed to her partner's hungry eyes. Before Sasori could disrobe the blonde anymore; Konan busted down the door with fury rolling off of her entire frame.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to molest our newest member!" Konan growled as she performed a jutsu that caused Sasori to faint with lost memory of this occurrence. Deidara struggled in the constricting chakra strings and Konan dispersed the seal.

"You should watch out for these lustful men. Maybe I could partner you up with Tobi. He's a good boy." Konan smiled at the idea.

Deidara had absolutely no idea who this Tobi guy could be.

Hopefully he would have more respect for the enchanting blonde opposed to the puppet artist.

Pein decided to break the ice between everyone and Deidara. Tonight, the leader planned a little party with sake, poker, and a variety of other activities.

Hidan could not wait to have that sweet blonde snuggling into his strong arms.

Speaking of, the blonde stepped into the decorated living room with the cloak buttoned up to her nose. Itachi eyed the blonde as he sat down on the opposite side of impatient looking Jashinist. Kisame settled next to Itachi on the long couch. The table was surrounded by a C shaped couch.

Kakuzu claimed a seat next to his partner and Sasori filled in the empty space next to Kisame. Pein and Konan sat together in the center of the couch and Tobi guided Deidara over to the spot next to Sasori. Tobi sat in the middle of the puppeteer and the blonde.

So, basically the order of them sitting on the couch was: Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

Hidan gazed straight in front of him, absorbing every minute detail of the blonde member. He teased Deidara by blowing a kiss, which was rejected by a turn of a cheek. Tobi smiled behind his silly orange mask, peeking down the slightly opened cloak to obtain an eyeful of cleavage.

"Tobi declares strip poker tonight!" The orange masked ninja wasn't that stupid to not agree that everyone wanted to witness Deidara naked.

Everyone cheered except Pein, Konan, and Deidara.

Thanks for reading! Leave a review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capture Me First

Chapter Four

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I will answer your questions, confusions and concerns before I start. I will start referring to Deidara as a female from now on until a certain point in the future. I'll inform you when this happens. I don't own Naruto. Just the idea. Lol. Oh this is a longer chapter (since I received reviews *hint hint*) by the way and it will clear up all of the confusion Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara mentally protested yet at the same time sought to accept the challenge to prove that she was daring. Tobi glanced at the blonde next to him through the hole in his orange swirly mask, observing the masked uneasiness of the entire situation on her face. For some reason, Tobi felt like he should protect Deidara's reputation. As soon as the blonde became distracted, Tobi switched the cards with her at such a speed that no one noticed the action.

As the game progressed, Tobi was exposed except for his face and his boxers were still intact. Deidara, surprisingly, remained covered up. She was winning this game without a single worry. The others, however, were in trouble. Well, Hidan did not mind revealing himself in front of his confident crush across the table. By the end of the game, Deidara was announced the winner and Konan had almost tied. The male Akatsuki members were either nude or half naked with little to the imagination.

Pein checked his watch, noticing that it was three in the morning. Sure, they have stayed up later than that, but Pein needed to have Deidara to acquire sufficient vigor for tomorrow. Well, technically since it's three in the morning, he had objectives to pursue today. In addition, he was skeptical about the newest Akatsuki member. Something seemed off about Deidara.

Everyone departed from the living room, yawning from staying up late and having fun. Deidara was informed that he would stay the night in Tobi's room instead of Sasori's bedroom. This raised some eyebrows from a couple of the members but they had shrugged it off as trivial. Sasori thought about questioning the blue haired woman about this decision but her stern expression stopped him.

Tobi's bedroom was located upstairs with a balcony outside of a glass sliding door. Deidara watched as Tobi strolled over to his small radio and turned it on to a jazzy music station. The blonde enjoyed the soft music that caused her muddled mind to wander. She contemplated on whether she should remain in Tobi's room or relax outside on the balcony to enjoy the nice chilly weather and clear her disarrayed thoughts of her past.

Tobi watched as the blonde slid the glass sliding door open gradually without a word from her mouth.

* * *

Spontaneous soothing jazz played in the barren breezy night as snowflakes silently descended from the ominous atmosphere above. The moonlight shone dimly behind the smoky clouds hanging in the majestic sky. Deidara had gloomy secrets that she wasn't prepared to broadcast to anyone; especially these s-ranked criminals. The blonde experienced numerous traumas back in her old village. Unforgettable and unforgivable events occur right before the sky azure eyes filled with a loss of innocence.

Deidara clenched her fists at the flashbacks that slithered their way into her consciousness. That bastard had used a forbidden jutsu, causing her to become weak and defenseless towards enemies. The blonde glanced at her palms, gasping at the absence of the mouths that created her favorite passion, attacks and the reason for living. If only her horrifying memories were as fleeting as her art.

A notion crossed the blonde's mind, which required the Iwa ninja to weigh out the pros and cons of the decision that she was about to make. A bone chilling gust of wind brushed through her long blonde hair, encouraging her to clear her clouded mind full of dismay.

"What are you doing out here, Sempai?" A familiar voice probed with obvious curiosity coating his tone from a close distance behind the unaware blonde.

"I just need some time to myself, un." Deidara basically prohibited any future additional inquiries from the orange masked goofball. Tobi was genuinely worried about his secret object of affection. Persistence kicked in, causing Tobi to utilize the method of manipulation. He observed the blonde from the far away distance. She was leaning over the edge of the balcony, collecting delicate snowflakes in her lengthy blonde hair. Depression and turmoil was evident in the Iwa ninja. Tobi already identified the truth about the distressed blonde. He could see right through the mask that the younger one struggled to sustain with a fabricated smile. Tobi perceived it as miserably pathetic; however, it is a defense mechanism that is frequently used by everyone.

Tobi almost chuckled to himself, realizing that he presented himself as a hypocrite at that thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sniffle. Tobi's eyes widened, feeling concerned about the blonde. Pushing aside the debate with his logic and heart, he listened to his heart instead.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Tobi whispered, hesitating on whether he should pull the blonde into his arms for comfort and risk trouble or leave the blonde to avoid unnecessary confrontations. He decided to once again select the first option. After all, Tobi usually went with his gut feeling, hence, following his heart.

"Deidara told Tobi to leave him alone, hmm." The blonde scolded as she hastily wiped the evident tears from under her puffy reddened blue eyes from the intrusive man standing uncomfortably close behind her leaning over figure. Tobi's strong arms swiftly enveloped around her slender waist and twisted her around so the blonde was standing confrontational towards the masked male.

"Tobi, I don't want to talk about it. Please, stop trying to pry into my business, hmmm," Deidara barked in anger towards the persistent taller man.

"I'm here for you though, Sempai. You really can't trust the others, because they won't understand the pain you are feeling." Tobi coaxed the blonde into permitting the truth to uncover tonight. Deidara's melancholy glazed sapphire eyes avoided Tobi's masked face, feeling vulnerable and naïve. The blonde was in a pickle, because she could not escape without confiding in Tobi. With a sigh, she convinced herself that a little information could not hurt anything. In fact, it might relieve this torture by sharing it with someone who is trustworthy.

Tobi promised that this information would remain secret between them. Deidara stared at the masked man, and then decided to open up.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Deidara just turned twenty and celebrated it with his friends and family. It was magnificent. Later that evening, he announced his departure to return back home to his new apartment. The night sky and fresh air filled his nostrils with delight and serenity._

_As he approached his front door, he experienced an uncanny sensation of uneasiness. Something was amiss, yet he was consumed with tiredness that sleep persuaded him to continue his previous action._

_He received a phone call around the crack of dawn, leaving him feeling annoyed and paranoid in a way. The voice on the other line sounded unfamiliar to him and the advice that this stranger shared with him caused internal turmoil to manifest into his rational mind. Before he had a chance to question why he should leave his house immediately, the line went dead. Shortly after, there was an unanticipated eruption that evoked a mini heart attack for Deidara. The blonde stumbled through his bedroom, snatching anything sentimental towards him. He ended up losing everything._

_The blonde ripped on some clothes and rushed out of his apartment and never had the opportunity to ever look back. His family, friends, and everything that he loved were demolished by the sudden outbreak. Explosions grew thunderous and the impact knocked the blonde forward like a punch to the face. He tumbled in a neighboring forest near the nonexistent village._

_Just when the blonde thought he had evaded death, a stranger loomed over his weakened body in the snowy fortress. Deidara was on his feet in a flash and reached into his pouch to discover that it was not there. He left his clay behind. His favorite choice of assaults and explosive passion was left behind in that desolated scorched village. He decided to fight close combat but to his surprise this stranger turned out to be extremely powerful than he had anticipated._

_"You seem like someone I would like to experiment on," the stranger's voice began with a pleased yet perverse tone. Deidara reacted with a disgusted expression to what he had just heard. As soon as the tall man lunged forward to capture the blonde, Deidara executed a substitution jutsu with the pint-sized amount of chakra that he still possessed. The nemesis had figured out that this blonde was an easy target. Deidara resented the way others assumed that he was some weakling. This infuriated him and he focused the overflowing wrath to smash the smirking pervert in the face. The pale man stumbled back, realizing that he was caught off guard. He recoiled from the spontaneous attack from the blonde and performed an unknown jutsu that would soon ruin Deidara for a long time._

_Deidara noticed the man's intentions and launched a snowball filled with chakra at him to delay the man's dangerous attack. However, as much as Deidara fought back, the usually pale man seemed almost invincible. The Iwa ninja decided to swallow his pride and use his last resort, which was run for your life. And that's just what he did until another shady silver haired ninja prevented him from escaping. The pale man from before hissed at his counterpart, smirking at the struggling blonde with little to no chakra left from running away._

_"Hold him still." That was all that was exchanged before Deidara fell unconscious in the isolated freezing forest._

_Later, he woke up near a waterfall, shivering from the cold and an unbelievable pain stabbing him all over. He struggled to his feet, stumbling from his disoriented induced state of mind. Deidara looked at his palms and to his worst nightmare; he discovered that they were erased. He quickly checked his chest, collapsing to the ground as reality slapped him in the face._

_"Those bastards had used some jutsu to steal my blood line, un…" Deidara mumbled in despair and hatred. He tried to use his chakra but it was no use. They obviously sealed away his ability to control and use his chakra. He performed a substitution jutsu and oddly enough it worked. However, just using that minute amount of chakra caused his to tumble over into a fit of pain. The blonde artist analyzed the entire situation of what he had knowledge of so far. He lost his bloodline, had limited chakra, and lost everything precious to him._

_Next thing he knew, something bizarre happened to him. He felt tingling sensations surge through his veins and his body started to transform. He was scared shitless at what was happening._

_Deidara's blue eyes appeared softer as well as his already feminine features. His body began to develop into a female. Unsure of what to do, he pinched himself to desperately believe that he was dreaming. There was no way in this world that he could transform into a female. What did those two weirdoes experiment on him?_

_All of the stress on his body caused him to pass out and he woke up to two men in black cloaks pursuing him. He had no chakra left in his system or his explosives on his side. This disadvantage already confirmed how things would play out. He protested, tried to escape and fight back but the strain on his body was too much to endure. Unfortunately, the blonde was captured and is currently staying at the Akatsuki hideout, which was a rather modern looking two story house with a balcony and winter wonderland scenery._

Tobi watched as heart wrenching tears cascaded shamelessly down the blonde's lightly tanned cheeks, glistening against the moonlight. The orange masked Akatsuki member gently pulled the weeping blonde into a strong embrace. His gloved hand gingerly brushed through the blonde's smooth tresses, stopping at the small of her back where he rubbed it in a circular motion with genuine care in his heart. Oh, he was becoming a softie but he was not complaining from being this close to the one he secretly admired.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope that this chapter has cleared up any conclusion. I probably included some suspense though in Deidara's flashback though. Hehehe. Please review or you can even private message me with any questions or ideas. It makes me happy to see that this story is added to your favorites list and alerts list. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capture Me First

Chapter Five

I don't own Naruto. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and questions. Enjoy!

* * *

Tobi guided the emotional blonde from the frosty air into the dramatically contrasting warm temperature inside the darkened bedroom. Deidara disappeared behind the bathroom door to take a warm shower. Tobi changed into a pair of pajamas as soon as he heard the shower unleash crashing water that echoed throughout the hushed bed room.

Deidara's mind was distant, mesmerized by the deafening waterfall cascading down her back. She was not sure what the future had in store for her, causing her to ponder quite frequently on possible events. She disliked the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Tobi but it appeared extremely inviting to her sore figure opposed to the freezing wooden floor.

After she finished showering, she slapped her forehead at what she forgot to bring with her on her way to the bath room: clothes. How could she be so forgetful? Deidara towel dried her dripping hair and then brushed her slightly damp blonde hair through with her slender fingers with ease. She swiftly wrapped the large orange towel around her slender figure and hesitated at first when she twisted the doorknob.

The door gradually opened, releasing steam from the hot shower trailing behind her shivering figure. Even though the heater was blasting in the bedroom, she still quivered.

Tobi was feigning sleep as the half-naked blonde approached him, causing him to open his eyes just wide enough to blush from the beautiful sight before he closed them again. He had taken off his mask a while ago, because it was uncomfortable to wear to sleep. Deidara leaned over to whisper in his ear and accidently exposed her cleavage from this action.

"Hey, do you have any clothes that I can borrow to sleep in, un?" Deidara felt embarrassed as soon as she noticed that the towel was sliding down a little. Tobi lifted his head with a sleepy expression on his tired face. Before the blonde could step back to allow Tobi to stand up to retrieve the clothes, Tobi did something unexpected. He swiftly snatched the blonde by the arm, yanking her forward to roll over him and he lifted up the heavy covers to imprison the stunned blonde in. Deidara felt Tobi's arm drape over her body to reinforce the objective of keeping her there.

"Don't worry, Sempai," Tobi sighed as he inched closer to her and spooned her while nestling his face in her hypnotic scented blonde locks of hair. The blue eyed Akatsuki member felt secure in Tobi's strong arms which enabled sleep and serenity to bless her mind.

The next morning, Tobi and Deidara were rudely woken up by their leader's intrusive entrance. Pein enlightened the two Akatsuki members that this was inappropriate and he could barge in any room that he desired.

"Get up, Deidara! I hope you had sufficient rest because you will be worn out by the end of today." Pein exited the room with a slam of the door shutting.

Tobi was the first one to separate from the king-size, leaving the blonde to have some privacy. Konan opened the door without knocking and tossed a clean outfit to the dumbfounded blonde.

"Hurry up and be down stairs in the next five minutes." Konan left without another word and left the blonde to prepare for the eventful day.

She slipped into a pair of boy shorts followed by a black and red bra. Deidara pulled the black mesh belly shirt and a pair of black shorts with ease. Her feet slid into the matching sandals with no problem. Next, she yanked in her cloak that was identical to everyone else who was affiliated with this organization.

The Iwa ninja hastily secured her long blonde hair into a high pony tail, leaving the remaining of the thick blonde hair to lay nicely down her back. She allowed her thick blonde fringe to veil her left azure eye and applied some charcoal black eye liner to outline her sapphire eyes.

As soon as Deidara descended the stairs, Pein ordered her to follow the impatient looking Akatsuki members outside in the snow. Konan handed the blonde a pair of snow boots, which Deidara accepted with no reason to protest.

"Okay, where is Tobi?" Pein yelled loud enough for anyone inside the house to hear and scurry outside immediately. Tobi dashed outside with a scarf in his left gloved hand and Pein rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the other Akatsuki members. Tobi rushed over to Deidara's side and wrapped the scarf around the blonde's neck to keep her warm from the chilly weather.

"Today, I will choose one of you to battle our newest member, Deidara. Don't kill him though." Pein warned as he noticed one of them with a killer's intent. He was obviously still ignorant to Deidara's gender.

"I'll announce who will challenge Deidara," the orange haired man included as they all disappeared in a haze of smoke.

Upon reaching the desolate snowy vast field, Pein finally decided who he wanted to use to test Deidara's skills, strengths, and weaknesses. Pein found the blonde intriguing to be secretly honest.

"Deidara, your opponent is…" He intentionally trailed off to create suspense for the blonde and eagerness for the others. Konan secretly hoped that her partner would not make a foolish decision that could potentially cause any unnecessary conflicts.

"Konan," the leader of Akatsuki stated as he observed the stunned expression painted on everyone's face. Konan stared at Pein with an expressionless reaction and shot him a '_what are you thinking?_' message.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but there's a reason for that.

Please leave a review and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Capture Me First

Chapter Six

Thank you for reviewing! I don't own Naruto. I'm going to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and gave me feedback: **PartyDarnit (You are so helpful!)**, **DragonFire44**, **Angelic visage**, **Bravo**, **Unknown Helpful Reviewer**, and **2CuTe**! Thank you so much! Thank you those who favorite and alert this story. You guys are amazing! Enjoy! I'm pretty sure you will. Hehehe ;)

* * *

Konan glanced over at the blonde female and treaded forward towards the open area of blinding white snow. Deidara hesitated for a moment before following behind the sapphire haired ninja. Deidara watched as Konan swiftly positioned herself in a defensive stance. She felt pity for the blonde since she was not prepared with any weapons and possessed little chakra.

"Go Sempai!" Tobi cheered loudly as Pein declared the permission to fight but not to the death.

Konan decided to go easy on the blonde as she lunged forward with her kunai knife in her right black gloved hand. Deidara swiftly dodged the blue haired ninja's attack, dashing backwards to evade a close swing of the lethal blade.

Hidan commented on how stimulating it was to watch these two fighting in the snow. Pein inwardly frowned, noticing that his partner was not fighting at her maximum level. In fact, it was obvious that she was going easy on the blonde Iwa ninja. She was holding back and Pein was becoming more suspicious. He did not appreciate the half-hearted assaults from her, because he trained her to perform way above this currently displayed behavior.

Deidara was against fighting the woman who always assisted her with essential needs. Konan unexpectedly tackled the blonde, who happened to be distracted at that moment, to the snow blanketed ground.

Deidara squirmed underneath the origami artist's slender frame, because she felt awkward and the icy ground below numbed her body. The blonde's cloak was dampening as the snow melted underneath her, seeping through the small fibers.

"Deidara, I don't want to fight you," Konan purred as she became mesmerized in Deidara's captivating sapphire eyes. Konan pressed her slightly fuller breasts against Deidara's covered up ones. The blue haired woman's hips grind gently against Deidara's hips in a sensual movement. The intoxicating fragrance that invaded her nostrils from the blonde's beloved tresses was enough to drive the indigo haired Akatsuki member crazy with desire. Her sensations consumed her rationality of this enthralling situation, triggering impulsive decisions. Deidara's gasping minty scented breath added to her sexual frenzy.

Deidara assumed Konan harbored electrifying sexual frustrations. Pein undoubtedly neglected her wants and needs. The blue haired ninja secretly yearned for the love and affection from someone.

Without another thought, the blue haired ninja gently pulled Deidara up from the freezing snow and swiftly captured the confused blonde's smooth pink lips with her own plush lips. Konan kissed the blonde in a bolder fashion, wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck. Deidara's azure eyes widened at this spontaneous action happening to her.

Meanwhile, all of the other Akatsuki members' expressions were priceless.

Tobi jaw gaped open behind his swirly orange mask that began to collect a few snowflakes on the surface.

Hidan was whistling deafeningly, encouraging them to continue their erotic actions on each other.

Sasori had to excuse himself to wipe away his minute nosebleed with a tissue that he found in his black winter pants side pocket.

Kakuzu was smirking at the thought of this raising money. He relished in the daydream of bathing in a bath tub filled with overflowing money.

Yes, Kakuzu thought this would make a perfect winter wonderland porno.

What? He had to think of something creative.

Oh, Pein was beyond furious at his partner for committing such an act in front of him. He marched over to the two ninjas making out in a heated battle with their tongues.

"Konan! What the_ hell_ do you think you are doing?" Pein demanded as he yanked her up by her cloak with such force that she stumbled back into the snow. Deidara stared up at the vehement expression on Pein's face. The Akatsuki leader was completely and utterly enraged.

The Akatsuki leader twisted back around to face the group of Akatsuki members then turned to catch the blue hair ninja proceeding to sneak over to assist the blonde still lying limp in the snow.

"Konan, leave Deidara alone!" Pein commanded with authority coating his tone and stabbed his index figure toward the crowd of other Akatsuki members. "Get out of my sight and join the group." Konan obeyed, hastily returning to the group of Akatsuki men.

"And _you_! Get up now!" He demanded in a frightening tone that made Deidara noticeably flinch. The blonde was on her feet in a flash to dodge Pein's attack. He raised an eyebrow, annoyed at the blonde escaping his attack. Pein disappeared in a flash of smoke and reappeared behind the perplexed blonde haired Iwa ninja.

Hidan was arguing about Pein disrupting the entertainment that was causing him to develop an erection even though he was interested in men. Hmmm, perhaps he was bisexual after all.

"What the **_fuck_**, Pein!" Hidan hollered with a clenched fist and an irritated vein popping out of his forehead.

Pein glanced over at the Jashinist with an annoyed expression plastered on his previously disgusted face.

"Shut the hell up, Hidan!" Hidan complied with no more complaints spouting from his uncontrollably loud mouth.

"Konan, you are _useless_! I knew I should have nominated someone else. I am highly disappointed in your behavior." Pein scolded his partner as she returned back to the group of Akatsuki members. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for what she had done. Deidara yelped suddenly from Pein shoving her forward into the snow.

Pein just wanted to kill the little blonde for not fighting back against his foolish partner's actions. He contemplated on being Deidara's next opponent but he might beat the soul out of her body.

Hidan pouted as he watched his favorite blonde enduring Pein's punishments. Konan nibbled on her rosy pink lips gently, savoring the previous moment that she actually enjoyed with Deidara. It's true, she longed for those special feelings to surface into her heart and to share them with someone else. However, the one she shared them with was obviously forbidden.

The Akatsuki leader rested his chin in his right red gloved hand; thinking of whom he would chose this time to evaluate the blonde's abilities. Oh, he already had someone in mind with a smirk gracing his slightly chapped lips.

* * *

Thank you! Please leave a review on your way out! Also, you are more than welcome to send me a private message if you prefer and I'll reply as soon as possible. Stay tuned! :D I really would love to hear how everyone reacted. ;) Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Capture Me First

Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto. Thank you PartyDarnit and DragonFire44 for your wonderfulness! Lol Enjoy! Story changed to rated M (a few chapters ago) Lol

* * *

"Sasori, I order you to fight Deidara. Do not go easy on him." Pein growled the last part, envisaging one of his strongest members destroying this kid. Sasori nodded, understanding not to murder his teammate but to test his abilities. Sasori was not foolish enough to copy Konan. At least in public, that is.

Sasori observed the pathetic brat stagger through the snow and he didn't waste a second to hear Pein say "Begin!"

The red head swiftly performed a jutsu, resulting in thin chakra strings shooting from his fingertips. Deidara concentrated on the puppeteer's intentions while evading the close combat. Suddenly, Deidara devised a plan to actually use close combat; something she strived to avoid at all cost.

Pein inwardly smirked as Deidara charged at Sasori with full force, believing that there might be a slim chance of Sasori losing the battle.

"Take this, hmm!" Deidara swung at the puppeteer's face, but missed and was kneed in the stomach. The blonde ninja clutched her injured stomach, falling to her knees and finally became immobilized by some type of jutsu. Sasori chuckled as he manipulated the blonde to admit defeat by shoving her face in the freezing snow.

Pein interjected, "Okay, that's enough!" Sasori released the chakra strings that were previously controlling the blonde artist's body like a puppet. He sneered at the collapsed blonde in the snow with over confidence, effortlessly dominating his opponent.

Deidara jerked her reddened and awfully numbed face out of the frost with a death glare shot at the retreating puppeteer's back side.

The Akatsuki leader inwardly shook his head in pity and awarded the red head with a firm nod of approval. Pein ordered everyone to return back home immediately. Various puffs of smoke dissipated into thin air leaving Tobi standing there alone with Pein and Deidara.

Tobi disregarded Pein's objections as he skillfully pulled Deidara on to her feet out of the slush. Pein crossed his arms over his chest and bluntly stated, "Deidara, you are weak. I did not realize this but I do not want to see your face until you can prove yourself worthy. Understood?"

Pein did not wait for a response from the weakened and shivering blonde Akatsuki member as he vanished into thin air. Tobi turned to Deidara, who was only reached his chin in height. The orange masked ninja lifted the blonde off of her feet and she nestled against his warm chest as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tobi secretly felt like a hero as he carried the blonde bridal-style back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Konan could not look Pein in the eyes nor feel completely comfortable around her childhood friend when they encountered each other. Pein was disgusted with her and confirmed that it was best that they stayed in separate bed rooms. Also, Pein forbid Konan from interacting with the blonde Akatsuki member.

Tobi took the initiative to provide for his new teammate. Sasori stated that he was content without a teammate. After the battle with Deidara, the puppeteer was not fascinated at all. He supposed his opinions could alter in the bed room, but not on the battle field.

Deidara was occupied with flipping through an old Japanese comic book later that evening. The blonde giggled stupendously at one of the characters receiving a powerful whack to the face. Tobi silently stepped into his shared bed room with an unexpected smile tugging at his soft pale pink lips. He enjoyed his crush's delightful laugh and genuine happiness. All of a sudden, a fervent urge flowed through Tobi's mind to scoop the blonde into his strong arms and comfort the broken young adult. Deidara detected a familiar chakra nearby, provoking the admirable azure eyes to encounter the ginger mask with swirls engraved on it.

Deidara rolled over off of her stomach, looking at the approaching tall male as she allowed her legs to daggle off the edge of the king-size bed. The masked man claimed a seat next to the slightly smiling blonde with a light blush adorning her cheeks. Tobi lifted his hand to his mask, uncovering his face which Deidara's cerulean eyes widen considerably at the coffee brown eyes. She didn't understand why someone with such beautiful eyes would mask them. Especially with an absurd orange mask like the one he had been wearing religiously.

"Tobi, un…" Deidara whispered in awe at Tobi, who leaned in towards the stunned blonde. Tobi cupped the others noticeably blushing face, inching it closer to his, and halted a few centimeters away from Deidara's quivering pink lips. His decision making was almost consumed with lust but he followed his logic for the better.

"I'm sorry, Sempai…" Tobi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he reached over for his abandoned orange mask on the chilly bed room floor. The blonde experienced mixed feelings for her partner. However, she was reluctant at confessing such sensations towards her characteristically goofy teammate. Deidara decided that she desired to appreciate Tobi's exquisite facial features, for this was an infrequent opportunity in her opinion.

"Let me admire your face tonight, un…" Deidara mumbled as she prevented Tobi from disguising his breath-taking face behind a silly mask. Tobi couldn't resist the blonde, allowing the mask to plummet to the floor with a soft clatter.

Tobi startled the blonde by pressing her into the bed on her back below his towering body. Deidara's blush reddened tenfold as Tobi advanced his entrancing face dangerously close to her astonished one. Their eager winter green scented breath mingled together as their lips almost brushed but Tobi reeled back an inch from the blushing beauty beneath him. Who knew Tobi was such a tease? Deidara closed her glistening azure eyes and Tobi gradually shut his eyes as the atmosphere thicken with unspoken feelings of desire.

_So close..._

Tobi was merely a centimeter away from Deidara's diffident expressional face, heart racing with a mixture of desire and nervousness. Unfortunately, an episode of obnoxious banging on the oak wooden door echoed throughout the special intimate moment.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for reading! :) Please review or PM me :)

Next chapter should be longer ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capture Me First

Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto. Thank you reviewers and readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"Open this door immediately or I will knock it down!" Pein's muffled voice commanded behind the dense bed room door. Pein impatiently twisted the locked door knob to emphasize that he was not bluffing.

Tobi swiftly withdrew himself from the bewildered and slightly disorientated Iwa female. Deidara trailed behind Tobi cautiously, hastily fastening her fair blue robe. She was instructed to take cover in the bath room though. The masked Akatsuki member had foreseen this to transpire eventually. Therefore, he had already devised a plan. He wasn't like Konan, who made her intentions obvious.

"Okay, Leader!" Tobi responded in a childish voice as he skipped over to the abused door.

The wooden oak door abruptly unlocked with a click and creaked open casually. Pein snatched the door knob, thrusting it forward aggressively. Tobi cursed under his breath when the door collided with his body.

The twenty five year old studied Pein's reddened face painted with obvious rage. If it weren't for his awesome orange mask, the amused smile would have earned him a fist to the face.

In the intervening time, Deidara eavesdropped on the two exchanging words outside of the sterile bath room. She could distinguish Pein's authoritative voice from anyone she has ever encountered in her two decades of life. The other voice was none other than Tobi's childish voice.

"Where's Deidara?" Pein deflected the attention off of trivial topics onto more serious complications. Tobi shrugged carelessly igniting flames of fury to burn in Pein's lilac colored eyes.

"I thought that you said earlier that you didn't want to see Deidara until he became stronger?" Tobi called the Leader out on his mistake. Pein's right eye twitched with a clenched fist at the audacity of this goofball.

"And Deidara is fixing to take a shower. I don't think that it would be considered appropriate for you to just invade someone's privacy like that." Tobi smirked as his words effectively aggravated the older man.

"I do not care what I said earlier. You little brat, go retrieve that weakling out of the bath room or I promise you I will do it myself!" Pein roared like a crash of deafening thunder. Tobi conformed, pivoting on his heels and stepped in the direction of the bath room where the blonde was currently hiding.

Tobi had not evaluated the different possible outcomes of this situation. He hadn't anticipated for Pein to become that enraged with his quirky yet bluntly spoken words.

'Oh, what should I do? What should I do?' Tobi chanted in his fretting mind, raking his brain for solutions. These solutions were a make it or break it. Therefore, this called for drastic measures.

As soon as he opened the bath room door, Deidara cowered in the corner next to the bath tub. Tobi did not want to give the impression of being deceitful. However, in circumstances such as these, it was either disobey or allow the one you desperately care about suffer unnecessary punishment.

"Hurry it up, Tobi!" Pein reminded the orange masked member to not stray from what he was ordered to do.

"Hold on," Tobi shouted to Deidara and Pein as he approached the blonde. The masked man motioned for Deidara to follow him. The blonde stood up in her light blue robe with quivering legs and Tobi hurriedly scooped her up unexpectedly into his arms.

Before Tobi managed to form a hand gesture, Pein was almost literally breathing down his neck. Pein whispered in Tobi's ear, which generated a startled jump and gasp. "And just what exactly do you think you are doing?" Tobi's grip on Deidara tightened as he attempted to claim custody over her for her own safety. His infatuation was developing into obsession as he fought against Pein to protect her from his cynical intentions.

"You don't own him, Tobi!" Pein argued as he latched his hands onto Deidara's right forearm and yanked her out of the possessive arms that belonged to Tobi. The blonde shrieked as her body sailed across the room and her head collided with the bedpost. She instantly fell unconscious from the impact with the sturdy wooden bedpost. Tobi panicked like a hysterical chicken with its head cut off. Pein heaved a sigh of annoyance as Tobi leapt over to rescue his darling.

"The moment _she_ becomes conscious again, I better see _her_ in my office. Is this understood?" Pein growled out the words '_she_' and '_her_'. He was evidently disappointed in his new discovery about Deidara's gender.

Pein departed without another word exchanged with the depressed masked Akatsuki member. Tobi's mood dampened as he gingerly lifted the unconscious blonde onto his toasty feather soft king-size bed with ease.

_Oh, what a night._

* * *

Thank you for reading :) I know, I know! This chapter turned out to be shorter... BUT I cut this in half so now I have chapter 9 almost prepared ;) Stay tuned and please leave me a review or PM me if you would like! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto. I've been super busy lately. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Streams of sunlight peek through the slightly ajar midnight curtains, which highlight an empty bedroom with two twin-sized beds and a thin layer of dust. Wooden puppets of all types were strewn around the floor with an overflowing amount of additional puppets were peering out of the walk in closet.

Sasori trudged sluggishly across the creaky wooden paneled flooring in the direction of the kitchen. Konan flipped pancakes expertly in a frying pan while instructing everyone to resort to the living room until she finished breakfast. In the past, those sneaky men would steal the breakfast as she cooked it. Therefore, she warned them with a spatula that was more than willing to smack someone who disobeyed and crossed her path.

Deidara finally stirred from her slumber to a shivering icy breeze blowing on her drowsy face. Tobi smiled mischievously, pulling her off of the bed and guided her into the bathroom to shower. Deidara was beyond disorientated as she stumbled forward into the bath tub. Tobi closed the door to provide her with privacy as she undressed and gradually woke up as the warm water shot her in her heavy eyes.

A few moments passed and Tobi delivered an outfit to the blonde who was currently wrapping her petite figure in a fluffy orange towel. She blushed, reaching for the clothes in his hand that was peeking through the slightly ajar door. She thanked him and hurriedly dressed herself in the black and red attire that they assigned for her to wear.

Tobi descended the spiraling staircase automatically with thoughts of Deidara and their potential future together. Deidara's mind was wandering back to her past when she could create explosive art work and party with her loved ones. Both sighed simultaneously at their thoughts as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Tobi led them into the living room, where the other Akatsuki members were waiting impatiently.

"Good morning, Dei-chan!" Hidan winked at the sidetracked blonde who halted at the extended crimson leather couch across from him. Hidan smirked, patting on the empty space next to him on the opposite end.

"Sit over here!" Hidan persuaded as he displayed a charming grin on his devious face. Deidara stepped forward, accepting the invitation from the Jashinist smiling in an oh-so-friendly manner. Tobi's heart twisted as Deidara claimed the vacant spot next to Hidan.

_How could she?_ Tobi frowned behind his mask, grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists behind his back.

"You are so beautiful," Hidan complimented the yawning oblivious blonde as he reached out to touch her beloved long blonde tresses. Tobi wanted to hurl a rock, no a gigantic boulder, at the religious man but decided against it.

Itachi observed Tobi from over his newspaper, inwardly frowning at how Tobi had become so emotional since he partnered up with Deidara. It was pretty obvious, to him, that Tobi was secretly smitten with the blonde. Now someone else is determined to have the blonde wrapped around their finger and Tobi will probably react without thinking.

Kisame and Kakuzu could care less at the moment about this evolving drama and love triangle.

Hidan was flirting like there was no tomorrow with the blonde. However, Deidara was consumed in her own thoughts to not even acknowledge the Jashinist's desperate attempts to win her heart over. Sasori inwardly chuckled at how Hidan's corny pickup lines that failed miserably. Sasori eyed the blonde, confident that he could win her over in a flash.

The orange masked ninja's heart was consumed with hatred towards the zealot. He frowned deeply and desperately hoped that breakfast would distract them from everyone's own interior motives and intentions.

"Hey! It's breakfast time!" Konan alerted all of the conversing Akatsuki members which they reacted with shuffling over to the kitchen. Tobi's aspiration had been answer by the blue haired female Akatsuki member.

"Deidara, wait for me!" Tobi shouted out in his childish voice as Hidan trailed close behind the blonde Iwa ninja. The Jashinist consistently pursued Deidara throughout the entire morning. Tobi was internally furious at how much nerve Hidan had toying with _his_ girl. Wait… _His_? Tobi sighed at the reality of it all. He honestly wished that Deidara would slap that bastard across his smirking smug face with an resonating sound that would cause someone to cringe. Then again, Hidan would undoubtedly appreciate that pain.

The blonde was whirled around to face the lustful zealot Akatsuki member, "Sit by me, Dei-chan! Isn't Tobi annoying the fuck out of you already?" If it weren't for Tobi's self-control and motives to capture Deidara's heart, he would have smashed Hidan's face in. Hidan would have been a walking disaster after he was finished with him. Tobi noticed he wasn't thinking like his childish self. He knew that his true identity would surface. He just hoped that jealousy would not be the cause of uncovering his silly façade.

"Not really, un…" Tobi smiled behind his mask at the blonde's response to the asshole. Hidan frowned slightly, knowing that Deidara would choose Tobi over him. This meant that Tobi was his new rival.

'_Heh, how fucking unfortunate for him. Tobi's going to lose this battle._' Hidan smirked at his boastful thoughts.

As soon as breakfast ended, everyone departed in the direction of their designated bed rooms. Some of the Akatsuki members left to Pein's office to go on their missions. Deidara finished up, placing her dishes in the sink for Konan to clean. Tobi scurried over to the retreating blonde. However, Hidan hurried over to wrap an arm around Deidara's slender waist. She shook him off immediately as Tobi approached next to her side.

"Hidan, leave Deidara alone!" Tobi commanded with possessiveness coating his tone. Hidan chuckled in a mocking way toward Tobi and flipped him off.

"Oh, very mature Hidan," Tobi's speech started to change into a more mature and serious tone with a sophisticated authority to it.

"Fuck off Tobi," Hidan retorted in a less then mature attitude with two middle fingers directed towards the orange masked man.

Kakuzu called out to his foolish partner to follow him for they had a mission that Pein had ordered them to accomplish.

"Deidara, weren't you summoned to Pein's office as well?" Konan peeked her head from the kitchen with curiosity in her tone.

Tobi had knowledge about Pein wanting to converse with the blonde Iwa ninja; especially since he discovered Deidara's gender. However, this was all new breaking news to Deidara who stood there in question. Konan stepped out of the kitchen and faced the two Akatsuki members.

"Well, Tobi and Deidara, if I were you, I wouldn't want to make Pein wait too much longer." Konan waved them out of the living room and a gentle push into the direction of Pein's office for emphasis.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capture Me First

Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Pein was too immersed in his paperwork to hear the series of knocks on his office door. He finally permitted the nosy visitor to enter and speak with him.

"Oh, well look who it is: Tobi and Deidara," Pein's right ginger eyebrow rose at the two Akatsuki members standing in front of his desk. Deidara seemed rather absentminded with thoughts of who knew what. Tobi, on the other hand, well, his orange swirly mask covered his expressions.

"I have a mission for you two. Read over the scroll closely and I expect you two to be back here in less than a week maximum," Pein was being unusually generous with the prolonged amount of time for their mission. Either this mission was slightly difficult or he wanted to give Deidara a chance to prove that she could finish the assignment before the requested time limit.

The two Akatsuki members turned to leave but Pein halted them in their tracks. With one last question concerning Deidara's conditions, they disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Follow me closely, Deidara," Tobi instructed the preoccupied blonde trailing close behind his taller figure down the scarcely lit corridor. The orange masked man manipulated a chakra barrier for reinforcement against any unanticipated ambushes in their path.

Tobi balked momentarily, causing Deidara to collide into the back of Tobi. The blonde rubbed her disheveled blonde tresses with slight annoyance at her teammate.

"Shhh," Tobi raised a gloved finger up to his mask, shushing the blonde who seemed to protest, and swiftly performed a jutsu that concealed their echoing footsteps.

The silence between him and his secret crush was too much to handle. Tobi's head was filled with overflowing curiosities, confessions, and compliments. He wished he could confess to her right this moment but they had to focus on the mission at hand. Deidara was busy raking her slender fingers through her blonde locks languidly.

Azure eyes glistened faintly against the blazing torched light secured to the stone textured cave wall. Tobi's midnight dark brown eyes gazed lovingly at the distracted blonde. He formulated a plan to complete this mission and achieve his own pleasurable goals.

Suddenly, a strangled gasp sounded through the deafening silent corridors of their unnerving atmosphere. Tobi was prompt to attacking the enemy who jeopardized his own life by harming his blonde teammate. Deidara struggled in the strong arms of an individual whose appearance could mirror Itachi's by a distance.

"What business do you have here?" The familiar stranger demanded, fastening his grip around Deidara's neck from emphasis. Tobi grinded his teeth, not appreciating the fact that his blonde desire was held hostage in a headlock without a pint of chakra to escape. Tobi devised a hurried plan in his head, launching himself forward to capture what was rightfully his.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want!" The shadowed figure unveiled as he stepped towards a torch of flame with a malice expression painted across his face.

"Well, I want Deidara back!" Tobi demanded in a possessive tone, stomping forward to provoke the ninja who held his most value possession hostage. A sinister chuckle passed through the enemy's lips as he maneuvered the blonde further away from the masked Akatsuki member.

"Oh yeah?" He asked sarcastically and coiled his arm possessively around the blonde's slender waist to irk Tobi to no extent.

"You know, you remind me of Itachi Uchiha," Tobi pointed out to the stranger who reacted with an expression of dejection. That wasn't anticipated to Tobi's plan but the expression expired as soon as it displayed. Fury replaced the former reaction from the masked man's offensive judgment about his appearance.

"Heh, so you know my brother?" The ninja asked with curiosity coating his attitude and a foreseen negation upcoming in this conversation.

"Yes, I know him." Tobi replied with anticipations of this guy recommending a bargain to compromise for both parties.

"How about this?" The ninja started off with a vague question then smirked at the offer that he conjured.

"How about you let me in on the whereabouts of my brother and in exchange," the raven haired ninja pressed the blonde towards the light to illuminate the uncomfortable expression casted upon her face.

"I will give you your girlfriend back to you." This sentence caused Tobi's heart to accelerate at the thought of his fantasies coming true. Deidara, on the other hand, disregarded the girlfriend part. The guy obviously had no clue that they were just teammates. Tobi's believes were the complete opposite.

"Fine," Tobi agreed to the foe's proposal. He decided that if he dispels his first opponent by broadcasting a little information, then his target will become easier if not impossible to capture and obtain information from in an orderly manner. This should be a piece of cake.

Tobi exposed where Itachi was stationed at the moment in the land of the waves. After Sasuke nodded in approval at the significant information, he shoved the blonde forward and dissipated into a haze of lingering fog.

Deidara stumbled clumsily into Tobi's more than welcoming arms with a prolonged sigh. Tobi rested his chin on top of the blonde's head, smiling childishly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waist. Deidara nuzzled her face into his chest and permitted her protective and secretly smitten partner envelope her in a comforting embrace.

_Hidan has no chance with Deidara. It's obvious that she has fallen for me._

Tobi's embrace tightened at the self-assured belief that Deidara would soon become more than just a teammate.

"We should start moving so we can complete the mission in the scheduled time, hmm." Deidara departed from the loving embrace, secretly savoring the genuine moment of happiness. However, they had a task at hand that required attention.

The two Akatsuki members disappeared in a puff of grey smoke, leaving behind a evaporating cloud of nothingness.

It was a complete disappointment, Tobi concluded as he realized that searching would be considered pointless if the target relocated somewhere else.

Deidara stared at her masked partner, "Why are we stopping, un?" Tobi shook his head in utter embarrassment and a hint of failure. Deidara discovered that this mission was going nowhere since their assigned target escaped.

Therefore, the two decided to report back to Pein with the unpleasant news.

The first thing that Tobi and Deidara heard when they arrived back at the two story house was not very welcoming. Hidan had already completed his mission and whirled over to the disheveled looking blonde with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey Dei-chan!" Hidan flirted with a playful flick on the blonde's nose. Deidara stuck her tongue out and Tobi's glare deepened as Deidara played along with the pigheaded zealot.

"Why the fuck are you back so early?" Hidan asked with mild curiosity but then disregarded Tobi's attempt to announce what happened and assumed failure immediately.

"You fucked up?" Hidan laughed at the silence that followed the rude question. Tobi had no time for childish games from the bigmouth Hidan and his provoking antics. Deidara was dragged along by Tobi to Pein's office to announce that the mission was a failure due to absence.

Pein was rightfully disappointed in both of them. He gave them a week. Seven days to accomplish what was assigned to them. Pein knew that Deidara was low on chakra and that's why Tobi was there to help protect. Deidara was supposed to be the spy and gather the information from their target, Orochimaru while Tobi was the defender against any enemies. Pein disclosed any additional information for why he needed information on Orochimaru. Perhaps it was the issues concerning Deidara's condition.

All Tobi wanted was to take a nap with Deidara and listen to soothing jazz music all day long.

Deidara craved a nice relaxing back massage. She glanced at Tobi with an inward smile, knowing that her little secret admirer would perform it without a single complaint.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and/or PM me! :) Oh? Do I sense an upcoming scene with Deidara and Tobi? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Capture Me First

Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Tobi guided the exaggerated exhausted looking blonde into their shared bed room with sore feet and aching bodies.

_I really need a back massage…_

Deidara formulated a strategy to have Tobi grant every wish and desire that she had in mind.

A jazz melody sounded through the almost noiseless chilly bed room. She supposed a flirty approach would do the trick. She was anticipating that this would leave her with a nice massage and an opportunity to have a little fun.

Deidara twirled around with a sudden twinkle in her sapphire eyes and a playful smile tugging at her pale rosy lips. She slipped behind the white bathroom door with an insinuation of seduction in her movements.

Tobi was beyond entranced in his beloved blonde who gracefully positioned herself on her stomach with a barely fastened light blue robe and a pair of crimson boy shorts peeking out from the robe. Deidara decided to keep her raven colored bra to cover her to tease her sappy teammate.

"Hey Tobi, un…" Deidara started off with a whisper, requiring Tobi to inch closer to catch what the blonde Iwa ninja was saying.

"Could you do me two favors, hmm?" The blonde had Tobi wrapped around her finger and smiled when he complied with no further questions. Tobi would do anything for his secret crush of course. The orange masked male nodded happily and inched over towards the beauty relaxing on the king-size bed with internal eagerness. He claimed the vacant area next to the blonde.

"Could you remove your mask, un?" Deidara asked in a sweet voice with an expression that was more effective than a puppy dog face. Tobi raised his hands up, griped his mask gingerly, and hesitantly uncovered his blushing face.

"You wouldn't mind giving me a back massage, would you, un?" Deidara winked in a flirty fashion, igniting a fiery blush to adorn Tobi's cheeks. He watched as Deidara slowly slid her robe off, revealing her bra.

His gloved hands hesitantly reached out to grasp the blonde's narrow shoulders. He was gentle not to harm his object of affection by massaging to roughly. Deidara leaned into his soothing massages, causing him to halt from the sudden action. He immediately detained his naughty intentions as his gloved hands slipped and landed on her slender waist.

_She's so perfect…_

Deidara brushed her hair over, exposing her bare neck to Tobi.

_I want her to be mine and no one else's… Everyone better stay away from her including that zealot bastard… If he knows what is best for him… There shouldn't be any issues._

Tobi leaned forward, not able to hold back his sexual urges any longer and latched his slightly salivating mouth onto the back of Deidara's smooth neck. The blonde's cobalt eyes widen considerably and flinched noticeably at Tobi's boldness at the situation.

"You're so beautiful, Deidara…" Tobi whispered huskily as he recoiled from the startled reaction from the blonde. Reality struck him when he realized that should have remained in his thoughts. He blushed shamelessly when Deidara twisted around to stare at the typically goofy character. Deidara noticed the change in Tobi's voice and overall attitude.

"Thank you, un…" Deidara acknowledged the compliment with a sense of uneasiness. She would be lying if she had no feelings for Tobi but she did not want to fall in love just yet.

"I'm sorry…" Tobi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the awkward silence manifesting between the two adults. Deidara watched as Tobi departed from the bed with hesitance in his clumsy footsteps. It seemed like regret filled his conscience. The Iwa ninja wanted to tell him that everything is okay.

"Tobi…" Deidara called out as the taller figure escaped to the balcony with thoughts racing through his clouded mind.

Deidara dashed after him, hoping that things between them would not become uncomfortable. She swung the glass door open with ease and grasped Tobi's gloved hand. Tobi spun to gaze down into Deidara's desperate azure eyes glistening from the sun setting in the distant. They sensed sparks flying between them and Tobi abruptly pulled Deidara into a spontaneous heart racing kiss. The passion between them melted the snow fall all around them and they both became lost in the kiss.

Tobi's gloved hands caressed Deidara's defined hourglass figure as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. He relished the minty flavor that she possessed. His wandering hands slid higher, but balked at her full breasts covered with a black push up bra. Deidara's hand covered Tobi's gloved hand and squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue his motives.

"It's freezing out here, un…" Deidara trailed off as a signal to migrate to their bed to continue this little activity. Tobi agreed, swiftly scooping the blonde into his strong arms and retreated back inside to their warm bed room.

Once they were inside, Tobi gently placed the blonde on the bed and attacked her with passionate kisses. Deidara enjoyed this pleasure as Tobi played with her erect nipples, which she never felt so much pleasure when she used to be a male. Oh, how she would miss being a female. This really was an amazing thing about being a woman.

Deidara made small whimpers as Tobi continued his foreplay, enjoying the lovely melodies that erupted from her mouth.

"I know you weren't just about to fucking bang my Dei-chan, right?" A voice demanded dangerously at the two frozen in fear at being caught in, for the most part, a forbidden act. Tobi glared as he immediately recognized the voice that belonged to. Hidan.

"She's not yours!" Tobi yelled as his strong arms possessively wrapped around Deidara's frame beneath him on the bed. He pulled her up against his chest to emphasize that Deidara was taken.

"You have no chance with her, you fucking idiot!" Hidan roared as he watched in envy as Deidara decided not to fight back against Tobi's greediness over her.

Deidara was not entirely definite with whom she would choose. Tobi seemed so sweet and Hidan seemed like a bad boy. She was oblivious to who Hidan really was and his motives.

Tobi shooed Hidan out of the room with a threat of exposing one of his dark secrets to Deidara.

Hidan became defensive and eventually departed from the bed room door way with a "Fuck off!" and a middle finger aimed at the taller male.

Deidara just wanted to relax and call it a night. She really had no time for drama. However, she found it entertaining. So, would that label her as a hypocrite?

Tobi agreed to call it a night and snuggled closely to the shivering blonde that night. Tobi wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning her petite frame, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night, my angel…" Tobi whispered, assuming that Deidara was fast asleep and did not hear what he whispered to her.

Deidara felt a smile tug at her lips and finally dozed off peacefully that evening in Tobi's protective arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or PM me! The more reviews, the more updates! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Capture Me First

Ch. 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. It's been a while since I have last updated this story. Please leave reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Birds chirped happily outside as Deidara woke up from a peaceful slumber to a peaceful silence. Her sleepy azure eyes surveyed the vacant bedroom and noticed Tobi missing. Deidara peered out the window as a smile tugged at her mouth. She was tired of wearing this uniform and decided to leave the base for a couple hours to go shopping in the next town.

Deidara devised a plan to prepare herself for the beautiful weather outside and escape this melancholy atmosphere. There was so much more to life than being held captive in a bedroom with a bunch of s-ranked criminals.

Meanwhile, Tobi and Hidan were arguing about who could win her heart over the fastest and to stay away from their blonde. The other Akatsuki members watched the entertainment before them. Live drama for free. Kakuzu chuckled behind this mask and fan of money at the thought of selling the television.

The masked ninja actually secretly promoted this drama since it entertained without an electric bill.

"Tobi and Hidan, I hereby declare you both to stay away from our newest member." Pein's authoritative voice thundered through the bickering and drama. Both Akatsuki members halted in mid-sentence and attacked the leader with clustered complaints.

"That's not fair-"

"Tobi is a fuck-"

"Hidan is a-"

"Silence fools!" Pein roared as Hidan and Tobi shouted over each other simultaneously. Everyone went silent and Pein smiled at the complete mute room with satisfaction.

"I will assign partners in this organization. No exceptions!" Pein was on a power trip and capsulized on it immediately.

He scanned the room of s-ranked criminals with a stern look and pointed at Sasori.

"Sasori, you are partnered with Deidara. Don't do anything stupid like the rest of them," the leader side glanced at his blue haired partner as he stressed out the last part. Konan's deep blue eyes casted to the side then down at her fumbling hands as she sensed a disappointed vibe shot her way.

Sasori nodded as he pushed himself forward off of the couch and strolled off into the direction of the room Deidara was staying in.

* * *

Deidara finished blow drying her long blonde tresses and fished through her makeup bag that Konan gave to her as a gift.

"I'm going to look so pretty, un!" Deidara cheered happily as she applied a thin line of eyeliner to her right eyes and moved onto her left eye. She brushed on the mascara with ease and batted her eyelashes with a small giggle.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Sasori breathed in Deidara's ear, causing the blonde to shriek and drop her lip gloss into the marbled sink. She whirled around to launch a punch in the puppeteer's smirking face. Unfortunately, Sasori anticipated the assault before the blonde even thought of striking.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked as she endured the redhead's tight grip around her fisted hand.

"You're coming with me." The hazel eyed Akatsuki member stated as he released her hand and connected his chakra strings to the struggling blonde. She protested as he dragged her along behind him.

* * *

Pein allowed all of the s-ranked criminals to enjoy a day off and visit another village. However, he highlighted that everyone is not permitted to wear anything Akatsuki related.

"Street clothes only when travelling casually into other villages." Pein reminded one of the Akatsuki members.

Hidan and Tobi were assigned to be partners to deal with their personal rival issues together.

* * *

"Can you please release me from these chakra strings, un?" Deidara begged as Sasori strolled towards a neighboring village that had a three day festival going on. The redhead secretly published this day with Deidara as a date.

"Only if you hold my hand," Sasori swiftly proposed and smiled sweetly at the feisty blonde haired beauty. Deidara wasn't thrilled to hold hands but she would rather hold hands than be dragged around any day.

Sasori immediately dispelled the jutsu and claimed Deidara's left hand with confidence. Deidara complained about the outfit she was currently wearing and Sasori offered to buy her a brand new outfit. The blonde grinned as she unknowingly became an opportunist.

"How do I look, un?" The blonde asked as she twirled in her new outfit along with a huge bag of other various clothing. Deidara had on light blue low cut sundress with sparkles adorning the soft fabric.

"Amazingly beautiful," Sasori couldn't believe he just gave a compliment to someone else but it was true. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh my goodness, un! Thank you, Sasori!" Her arms flew around his neck as she accepted the compliments. He smirked confidently at the thought of getting laid tonight.

As the night progressed, Sasori was genuinely having a great time with his blonde hair partner. He could not recall the last time he had this much fun with someone ever. Deidara was a really fun person to spend time with and Sasori realized that maybe sex would mess up something special between them.

Deidara's heart raced as she noticed Sasori scoot closer to her while the fireworks exploded in the midnight sky. It was beautiful to watch all of the colorful fireworks decorate the night skyline.

The fireworks show ended with applause and the festival goers all left the field. Deidara pushed herself forward and stood up to stretch with a small giggle. Sasori asked for some help to stand up. She reached out her hand for him to grab it but instead he yanked her down to the ground with him.

Azure eyes stared into hazel eyes as their lips were merely centimeters away. Deidara's face heated up into a pink blush and attempted to climb off of him but he held her still. She laughed nervously and prepared to protest but the words never escape her mouth.

Sasori pulled her in for a kiss that sent electrifying jolts through their bodies. The blonde relaxed and timidly kissed back. Deidara withdrew her blushing face from the almost equally blushing redhead and covered her quivering mouth with a shaky hand.

* * *

Oh no! I wonder what will happen? Review please! Thank you guys!


End file.
